


Presentation

by ParryHotter



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParryHotter/pseuds/ParryHotter
Summary: A collection(?) of one-shots that see Megamind and Roxanne trying to outdo one another when it comes to their relationships. Light-hearted banter, nothing too intense. Pre/Post movie, depending on the one-shot!
Relationships: Megamind/Roxanne Ritchi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 79





	Presentation

**Author's Note:**

> A combination of pining over the fact that Megamind is such an underrated film and not being able to get Ariana Grande’s ‘Dangerous Woman’ out of my head has resulted in this… In an ideal world you could play the song when prompted and the lyrics would fit as you read along, but everyone reads at a different pace! I hope you enjoy this idea that would NOT leave me alone.

Megamind was infuriatingly hard to surprise.

Roxanne scrutinised her appearance in the mirror, bending her knees slightly to fit her whole body in the frame of the glass. She narrowed her eyes and tilted her chin down, trying her best to look menacing; her dark eyeshadow and deep purple lips lending themselves to the expression nicely. A strand of hair fell forward from behind her ear and she sighed, letting out an annoyed puff of air that sent it fluttering, before it settled once again in front of her eye.

She tucked it back where it came from and straightened up, taking a deep breath as she ran her fingers through her hair in a last-ditch attempt to style it.

She looked great, but that didn’t calm her nerves; this was a big statement to make, and it was taking a lot of courage to actually go through with it.

“Let’s hope it’s worth it,” she flashed a quick smile at herself in the mirror before grabbing her bag and flicking off the bedroom light, lest her confidence leave her.

“You’re infuriating, you do know that don’t you?”

“Minion!” gasped Megamind as he clutched a hand to his chest, his bright green eyes growing wide as he stared at his companion. “ _Thank you,”_ he exhaled heavily, laying a hand gratefully on the shoulder of the mechanical suit. “Such _compliments –”_

“You’re literally doing it right now,” interrupted Minion, fixing Megamind with an unimpressed stare.

“Doing what, exactly?”

Minion blinked in response.

“Oh, come now Minion, the night it _young!_ Relax! Have a drink!”

“I breathe _liquid,_ sir.”

“Oh, potato tomato potato tomato,” dismissed Megamind, glancing around the room as his companion rolled his eyes.

The Metro City Music Hall had been transformed (for one night only, as Megamind liked to keep reminding people) into an exquisite evening of food, drink and dancing, all in aid of Metro City’s newest Charity – The Metrocity Foundation for the Technologically Gifted.

The city had dressed up for the occasion, strictly black tie only. Megamind, of course, had opted for his usual ensemble, with the addition of a blue bow-tie where the clasp of his cape usually sat. Hero or not, he wasn’t about to forgo his spikes for a dinner jacket.

The pit where the orchestra usually sat, hidden in front of the stage, had been closed up for the night, and in its place sat a large speaker system, spanning the entire length of the stage. Megamind’s carefully curated playlist boomed out over the dancefloor, which was full of multicoloured lights that pulsated beneath the feet of the many dancers. Lights danced above them also, the sea of colours and bodies blending and intertwining, moving in time with the music. 

The large staircase leading into the auditorium sat nearer the back of the hall, sitting in the shadows of the party which was now in full swing.

Megamind’s brainbots could be seen floating around here and there, some of them carrying drinks, others offering out plates of hors d'oeuvres, some even stopping to snap photos of those brave enough to approach them and ask.

A group of cameras operated by actual people found their way over to the duo and started snapping pictures eagerly, the flashing lights sending Minion spinning in his bowl. Eager voices called out for Megamind’s attention.

“That’s right, that’s right,” approved Megamind, lapping up the attention as he posed for the cameras. “It’s me; Megamind, incredibly handsome, mostly law-abiding genius and master of all heroism – here for one night only!”

Minion steadied himself and fixed him with another stare.

“It really doesn’t have the same ring to it, does it?” queried Megamind, his bravado dissipating as soon as the cameras disappeared into the crowd.

“Rolls off the tongue.”

“Infuriatingly so?” smirked Megamind, a wry smile playing on his lips as his eyebrow arched confidently. Minion let out a genuine laugh and Megamind smiled. “Can you believe it Minion? This place looks _fantastic!”_ He beamed as he gestured out to the hall. The sounds of chatter, laughter and singing all mixing together into a comforting cacophony.

“You did a great job, sir.”

Megamind glanced back to his friend.

“Do you think people are having a good time?” Megamind’s eyebrows drew together as if in thought. “Am I meant to _ask_ them if they’re having a good time?” He began to look worried.

“No sir, I think you can assume everyone’s having a good time. They’re smiling, see?” Minion gestured out to the crowd. Megamind observed for a few seconds longer.

“You’re right, Minion! So they _are_ having a good time, I _knew_ it.” He steepled his hands under his chin and surveyed the crowds silently. Minion chucked to himself – clearly some evil habits were harder to break than others.

“Will Miss Ritchie be joining us this evening, sir?”

“Roxanne!” squawked Megamind, his composure vanishing, “she should be here by now!”

Megamind’s hand went instinctively to his hip, hovering hesitantly over his De-Gun. Minion tracked the movement and placed a large hand reassuringly on his boss’ spiked shoulder.

“Now sir, I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about. She’s probably just got delayed –”

Minion stopped taking as the music cut out. The lights on the dance floor grew still and the steady chatter of the guests began to falter.

Minion watched as a brainbot left its tray of hors d'oeuvres unattended and made its way steadily over to the staircase, three more following in its path.

Megamind’s fingers wrapped nimbly around his gun and pulled it loose.

“Sir, what are the brainbots doing?”

“I don’t know, Minion, I’ve not programmed them to move like that.” He glanced up at the fish apprehensively. “That means someone _else_ has.”

Just as Minion’s eyes began to widen, the room was filled with music once again, the steady beat bringing comfort to the guests, who resumed their evening’s activities as if there had been no interruption. The brainbots lit up the staircase like a runway and waited.

Megamind looked around in confusion, his attention eventually settling on the speaker system. His eyes narrowed.

_‘Don't need permission, made my decision to test my limits  
'Cause it's my business, God as my witness - start what I finished’_

“What is _this?”_ questioned Megamind, raising his voice over the female vocals. “This isn’t on the playlist!”

“A request, maybe?”

“The brainbots don’t _take_ requests!” He held his gun steadily at his side and began to make his way angrily over to the sound system, the unfamiliar song blasting through the room, much louder than anything previous.

_‘All that you got, skin to skin, oh my God, don't ya stop, boy’_

“Um, sir?”

Megamind turned back to Minion in frustration, ready to ask “ _what?!”_ His fish counterpart, however, was staring towards the stairs, his toothy jaw hanging open so wide it nearly touched the bottom of his dome. Megamind followed his stunned gaze and felt all the breath leave his body. His eyes widened, his gun hung limply by his side and his lips parted, one breathy word managing to escape before he went into total shutdown.

_“Roxanne.”_

_‘Nothing to prove and I'm bulletproof and know what I'm doing  
The way we're movin' like introducing us to a new thing’_

Roxanne smiled inwardly as she took her first step down the stairs – he’d definitely seen her; all traces of composure gone from his face in an instant. He was _hypnotised._

She took another step and felt her leg slip through the slit in her dress – a slit that was cut so inappropriately high it made her blush just thinking out it. Her delicately heeled shoe landed confidently on the step below her. She wasn’t afraid of stepping on the material, it was tailored to near perfection, Minion had seen to that.

She’d gone for a classic design, nothing too _pretty_ but certainly not underwhelming either. Black, obviously, with a complementary shade of blue on the reverse side. If she angled her next step just right she was sure she could – ah yes, judging by Megamind’s gulp he’d caught a glance of the blue silk caressing her leg. She had to admit, it felt stunning against her skin. If this was what Megamind’s cape was made out of then she didn’t understand why he would want so many _layers_ blocking the sensation.

She took yet another step and steadied her breathing, her chest rising and falling slowly, the dangerously low neckline of her dress drawing attention to the movement. The material hugged her torso, all the way to her hips where it then rippled out and pooled on the floor behind her. Slightly shorter at the front, much longer at the back – not the most traditional style, as Minion had informed her, but a practical one.

No cape. That would have been a step too far. Overkill.

She could feel the material of her dress trailing out behind her on the stairs and repressed another smile. Okay _fine,_ so perhaps the design was similar to that of a cape. Still, no cape; she hadn’t gone _full_ Evil Queen. Yet.

Understated, gorgeous and sexy. She felt like she was glowing as she descended. Many of the guests were still busy dancing or socialising, but she’d certainly drawn quite the crowd.

Megamind’s attention was still locked on her, his jaw slack and his eyes wide as saucers.

There was one part of her dress that she knew would drive him wild.

_Spikes._

The music continued, seemingly forgotten, as Megamind’s eyes gazed greedily at Roxanne’s approaching form. The colour, the cut, the material – the whole outfit was perfection, heaven if ever he’d seen it. But his mind was absolutely blown by the _spikes_.

Spikes adorned her slender shoulders. Spikes wrapped tightly around her waist. Spikes even snaking their way around her _neck._

He gulped for what must have been the fifteenth time; his mouth was so dry.

She was near the bottom of the stairs now. What should he do? He willed his legs to move, to take him to her, but he was rooted to the spot, dumbfounded.

She was moving closer, her dress billowing out behind her. God _,_ her _dress!_ She was practically wearing a cape!

This outfit was for _him._ This outfit was the sexiest thing he’d ever _seen._ This outfit was _destroying_ him in the very best way possible, and the fact that it was _Roxanne_ doing this to him made his knees go weak

She was in front of him before he could do anything, her icy blue eyes locked with his bright green ones, the words of the song echoing in his head.

_‘Somethin' 'bout you makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't’_

She smirked at him, her eyes flashing up and down. She grabbed his gun from his numb fingers and regarded it for a second.

_‘All girls wanna be like that - bad girls underneath like that’_

He drank in the sight of her holding his gun; she was _born_ for this. The music, the entrance, the _presentation._

She leaned in as if to kiss him and he felt his heart begin to race.

“Surprised?” she asked silkily, her lips ghosting over his ear, the warm air sending a chill down his spine. He felt her slide his gun back into its holster and he supressed a small moan, his lips pressed together tightly. He took a breath.

“Roxanne,” he gulped. “You look,” he paused and she raised an eyebrow, “ _dangerous.”_

He reached out a hand, desperate to pull her close, to feel her body against his, to _consume_ her.

“Sorry, hero,” she stepped back, just out of his reach. He looked at her imploringly as she shifted her weight onto one hip, revealing her luxuriously tempting leg once again. She spoke again, just above a whisper. “I only go for the bad boys.”

She bit her bottom lip before turning away, her dress sweeping commandingly across the floor as she disappeared into the crowd.

Megamind watched her go, his jaw once more hanging open. He watched as heads turned, as people took in the sight of what he could only describe as an Evil _Goddess._

The music finished and the regular playlist resumed, as if nothing had happened.

Megamind felt Minion appear at his side and he looked up at his companion slowly.

“Minion, did you know anything about that?”

Minion shrugged, his eyes also following after Roxanne.

“I mean, I made her the dress but I never thought she’d actually wear –”

“You _made_ her the dress?!” Megamind practically shrieked, his hands flying up to clutch his very muddled head. “Minion! What are you trying to do to me!?”

“Nothing, sir! Miss Ritchie wanted a dress so I made her one! I’ve been wanting to make her one for quite some time really, ever since we started…”

Megamind’s thoughts turned to Roxanne as Minion continued to talk. He could just about see her through the crowd, she was talking to some of her colleagues – they were eyeing the spikes on her shoulders warily. One of them laughed and glanced over at him. He looked away quickly, his cheeks flushing slightly. He glanced up at Minion who was still talking animatedly to himself. He risked a glance back to Roxanne, dismayed to note she was looking right at him, a proud smirk dancing across her lips.

She blew him a kiss before turning once again and disappearing deeper into the room.

She was going to tease him all night.

How infuriating.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this is so unexpected for me, I feel very out of my depth writing for Megamind - they’re not characters I’ve ever considered playing with. This was fun to write though and it feels SO GOOD to have it freed from my brain. I thought it was shame to keep it hidden on my laptop so I hope that someone, somewhere in the world might enjoy it. Would love to do some more one-shots with these guys so please feel free to leave any ideas/send me any requests!


End file.
